Vacation
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny and his friends decide to go on a ghost free vacation with Danny's grandparents who believe ghosts don't exist. The problem comes into place when Walker starts looking for Wulf who is with Danny.
1. Arrival

**I'm not getting anymore people to read The Wizard of Amity Park saga, so I will start on this story. This is an idea I had thought of some time ago. Like the very beginning of Danny Phantom when Jack started talking about living in the country and wanting a pony. I thought of maybe having a story where Danny has grandparents. It would be interesting to know more about Danny's family. Review please!**

Danny was sitting patiently on the seat of the plane with his girlfriend next to him in the middle. Tucker was beside Sam close to the hall between the seats of the plane. Danny continued to look out the window with a sincere smile while gently holding Sam's hand. Sam curled her lips inside her mouth. Tucker was playing a game with his PDA with a huge grin.

A stewardess walked by with a moving tray with cans of soda. Tucker looked up and a wide grin.

"Hello maim," Tucker greeted before Sam took the techno geek's ear and pulled him back.

"We'll take sodas. My beau will have a Sprite, and two Dr. Pibbs for me and goo goo doll here," Sam ordered.

"Here maim," The stewardess said before giving the trio their sodas and leaving.

Tucker gave Sam a deep glare before she showed a smirk. Danny was still staring at the window with the same expression.

"Aren't you going to talk or am I going to have to pour water on you again?" Sam asked as Danny turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm just excited about seeing Grandma and Grandpa. Luckily, there won't be any ghosts available in the country. It'll be a ghost free paradise," Danny said.

_"Really?" _Sam smirked before taking out Danny's backpack and taking out the Fenton Fisher, the Fenton Specter Deflector, and the Fenton Thermos.

_"Dad," _Danny sighed before banging his head against the seat. "I did not put the Fenton Fisher in there and I don't know why that's even necessary."

"So _you _put the Specter Deflector and the Thermos in there?" Sam asked.

"The thermos has a _ghost _that wants to also have a vacation here too and the Specter Deflector is for you," Danny explained.

"Me?" Sam glared.

"So my grandparents have somebody to call crazy besides my parents," Danny teased before Sam punched her boyfriend playfully.

"Nice Danny, but seriously. Why the Specter Deflector?" Tucker asked.

"In case I happen to run into a ghost. That's another reason why I brought the thermos along. I'm not repeating the Lake Eerie incident," Danny replied.

"I doubt if your folks' place has any ghosts. Otherwise they'd _believe _in ghosts," Sam pointed out.

"They'll believe in ghosts when Aunt Alisha turns into a city girl," Danny said before him and his friends laughed.

"Ok folks. We've made it. Here are the parachutes!" The stewardess called before providing the kids parachutes. "Oh, one more thing. Can I have your autograph Danny Phantom? My daughter's a hug fan."

Danny took out a notebook and wrote his signature.

"Are you forgetting _something_?" Tucker asked in a grin.

"Oh yes. Sam Manson, may I have your autograph for my son?" The stewardess asked Sam before she signed her signature on the same notebook. Tucker showed a frown.

The trio jumped from the air plane with their parachutes. Below them was a giant forest and a little house in the midst of the forest by a small lake. Danny showed a grin as the trio landed on a soft plan of grass and took off their parachutes. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran toward the little house as the door opened and a woman in her seventies exited from the house. She smiled brightly when she saw Danny coming toward the woman. She gave Danny a big hug.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite grandson," Danny's grandma Sally smiled.

"Grandma, I missed you so much," Danny said before Sally saw Sam and Tucker.

"Hello kids. The last time I saw you two, you both were so small and now look how much you've grown," Sally greeted happily.

"Hey there, Grandma Fenton," Tucker greeted.

"It's so good to see you again," Sam greeted.

"Same here. Why don't you kids come in? You three must be tired after that long trip," Sally told the kids as they all entered the little house.

Danny took his suitcases and set them in the room where he was to sleep at and stuffed his backpack under his bed. While doing this, his grandpa George happened to pass by. He cocked his eyebrows.

"What's in there?" George asked.

_"Stuff," _Danny shrugged. He didn't want to mention that they were ghost hunting equipment he just happened to have put in there,_ including his dad_. The least Danny needed was to be the next crazy person on George's list of _people needing to go to the home for crazies_.

_"I see," _George said before Danny smiled and gave his grandpa a hug.

"It's good to see ya again, Grandpa," Danny smiled.

"Same here. I missed you like crazy," George told Danny.

"Why don't you boys come to the Living Room and chat for a bit? We have a lot to catch up on," Sally suggested before George and Danny walked downstairs to the Living Room.

Danny and Sam sat on the loveseat, Tucker sat on one of the comfortable chairs in the Living Room, and the grandparents sat on the couch. The environment was very calm and settling. Danny took Sam's hand and held it gently.

"It's been a while. I want to know what's been going on," Sally said.

"Well, Sam and I are dating and we're Sophomores now," Danny replied.

"That's great, Danny. I congratulate you and Sam. Reminds me when I first met your grandpa," Sally grinned.

"Are we going to go through your life story? I already have to deal with Mom and Dad telling their_ life story_," Danny joked while Sally started chuckling.

"Speaking of our son. Is he still researching on ghosts?" George asked.

"If I said 'no' I'd be lying," Danny answered. "I really can't change how Dad is. I can say that Dad's not the _only one _researching on ghosts. There are the Guys in White."

"I've heard about them. I swear, everyone has gone mad," George sighed.

"You're telling me," Tucker agreed. Although, he was referring to all of Amity Park and Danny's fans. All of Amity Park believed ghosts existed, because they've seen them.

"It could be worse. _I could end up being half ghost_," Danny halfly teased as his grandparents started laughing their heads off.

"Now that would be a story I'd like to hear my son say," Sally agreed.

"I hope he doesn't believe _that_," George joked.

"What I hope is that Grandma Fenton will make those delicious cookies she always makes," Tucker grinned.

"Of coarse! In fact..." Sally smiled before going into the kitchen and getting out the sugar cookies. "I already made some."

"SWEET!" Tucker squealed while Danny and Sam rolled their eyes.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got their share of sugar cookies before unpacking their bags they were to use while staying at Danny's grandparents' house. Danny place his clothing in the dressers and his personal stuff inside his backpack where the ghost hunting supplies were. He took out the Fenton thermos and pressed the release button. Wulf appeared in the middle of the room. He looked out the window and grinned.

"Here. Walker shouldn't find you here as long as you don't make any portals. Just keep a low profile and as long as you don't show any ghost powers or _speak_, you should be okay," Danny told Wulf before he licked his friend.

"Dankon vi, Amiko," Wulf thanked Danny before giving him a hug, and then fazed out of the house and into the woods.

Danny smiled while watching his wolf friend disappear into the forest. George entered into Danny's room and noticed the thermos in his hand.

"You didn't have to bring that," George notified Danny, thinking that the thermos was for soup or coffee.

"_Huh?_ Oh this. I like my coffee hot," Danny lied nervously. "So, are we going fishing?"

"We sure are," George answered.


	2. Perfect Ghost Free Day

**I'm glad you guys love this story. Just the irony of Danny's grandparents disbelieving in ghosts. Now remember, these are Jack's parents, not in-laws. I know the whole concept of Jack being disliked by his in-laws, because of his ghost hunting thing is very exciting, but this is my story. Also, I have posted my latest poll about a fanfiction I'm planning on doing. I would love it if you participated in it. I need to know whether I should poste this story or not. At least three more volunteers. Review please!**

Danny and his grandpa were fishing out on the small lake by the little house. Danny had to use his dad's Fenton Fisher since that was the only fishing pole he had. It didn't really matter to Danny if he caught a ghost fish or a real fish. George relaxed while holding onto his fishing pole. Danny bit his bottom lip.

"I still can't believe your old man gave you that piece of junk for a fishing pole," George said.

"I guess he expects me to catch a sea monster the size of Cleveland," Danny halfly joked since his dad did really catch a ghost sea monster.

"Nice one. I like your jokes," George commented before his fishing pole was being pulled. "Ooooo, got one!"

George caught a fish and measured it before putting it in the ice chest.

"So, I heard that Vlad Masters was mayor," George said.

"_Was._ He's not anymore. He got impeached," Danny told his grandpa.

"Aw, that's too bad. Where is he now?"

"He's... _gone_," Danny replied with a deep glare. "... and he won't be coming back."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Danny answered. He didn't want to go into details, especially the fact that Vlad was half ghost. Danny decided to at least bring out something George needed to know. "He was flirting with my mom. Dad doesn't like him very much now... neither does Mom. Actually, Mom wants to kill him right now."

_"Oh," _George replied with widened eyes. Danny knew this had to be brought up or he'd end up in the same incident he went through with his dad.

"So, did you hear anymore news?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I've heard about an asteroid coming to earth to kill us all, but that's a bunch of hogwash," George replied. Danny curled his lips inside his mouth.

"Yeah, I heard about that too. I also heard that the _government _took care of that problem," Danny said. "Everyone was screaming to high heavens."

"People are so dilutional," George thought.

Danny felt a pull on his fishing pole and started reeling in. He caught a big fish that was about twelve inches. He felt proud for catching that fish and so did George. The boys caught a few more fish before returning to the house with ten fish. Sally was playing cards with Sam and Tucker was messing with his PDA while George and Danny were out fishing.

Sally started cooking fish and everyone ate it. Danny had not gone ghost for the longest time in his life. His ghost sense didn't even go off once, except when Wulf was hungry. Danny gave his pet some leftover raw fish. Danny tucked himself into bed and closed his eyes. This day couldn't get anymore perfect, _or so he thought_.

The next day, Danny went hiking through the woods. George and Sally didn't mind, since Danny knew the whole land like the back of his hand. He enjoyed the countryside with no ghosts around besides Wulf, who wasn't a threat at all. Danny walked to the top of a hill to see the view of the beautiful countryside. Wulf happened to have followed Danny and sat right by him.

"Hey Wulf. Vacations are nice, especially when you don't have to worry about being chased by ghosts or having to put the bad ones in the Ghost Zone," Danny said.

"Mi poto ne kompreni vorto vi diri," Wulf told Danny. He blushed a little bit.

"Mi diri malstrecxigxi fojo bona speciale kiam vi ne teruri pri esti cxasi de brando aux meti ili en la Ghost Zone," Danny translated since Wulf did not understand a word the halfa said.

"Ah. Jes, gxi estas bona," Wulf agreed as Danny showed a quaint smile.

"Fari vi sxati al resti en la kamparo?" Danny asked. He asked Wulf about how he liked being in the country.

"Jes, gxi estas sxati hejmo," Wulf answered yes.

"Mi ankaux sxati gxi," Danny told Wulf saying that he also liked the country himself.

"Se Walker poto ne trovi mi, fari vi spirito se mi resti?" Wulf asked Danny whether he could stay or not.

"Mi fari koni ne. Mi justa via gvardio," Danny answered unknowingly with a side joke to it. Wulf started chuckling.

"Vi bona amiko," Wulf complimented.

"Vi bona amiko ankaux," Danny replied as the two friends smiled.

**If you want the complete translation, you are going to have to translate it yourself. You can look up a translation dictionary from Esperanto to English on Google, Yahoo, or whatever search engine you have. Just type _Esperanto to English_ and you'll eventually find a translation dictionary. That's how I translate fan fictions with a slice of Spanish or French in them. For those of you that are too lazy, I gave you the basic dialogue, so don't even worry about translation.**

Danny returned to the house after an hour of hiking and found Sam on top of a tree. Danny climbed up to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hello beautiful," Danny greeted with a hint of flirtation.

"Hey handsome," Sam smiled flirtatiously.

"It's beautiful in the country."

"It sure is."

"Wulf is liking it too."

"Wulf's here?"

"Remember on the plane when I was telling you about the ghost I took with me inside the thermos?"

"Oh."

"Walker is on the trail to hunting him, so I'm guarding Wulf on vacation."

"And letting him prance around the country scaring people to death?"

"I told him not to scare anybody and to keep a low profile. Besides, wolves are very common in this area, so keeping a low profile shouldn't be hard for him."

"Except the green prison outfit."

"I took that off. Another way of Wulf keeping a low profile."

"I just hope Wulf doesn't come around this area or Sally just might have a heart attack."

Sam and Danny started laughing loudly. Knowing his grandmother, Danny knew that Sally would scream till kingdom come if she ever saw Wulf fazing through stuff and flying around. Danny put his arm around Sam and brung her closer to himself. The couple heard the calm sound of the wind blowing against the leaves with a soft rhythm. They both smiled romantically while feeling the breeze blowing against them.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods somewhere, Walker and his men were floating through the forest with a tracking device they had happen to put on Wulf. He was being followed without Danny's knowing. Walker was looking throughout the forest while following the tracking device. It lead them to a small lake where a red blinking light was shown in the deep water.

"Drat! It must've fell off when that animal took a little swim, but at least this gives us a clue to where he's at. The ghost boy must be there since he is on vacation. It's time to search the forest for Wulf, and then put that kid in prison where he belongs," Walker smirked. He was too far away for Danny's sense to sense him.

Walker's men turned around and floated back into the forest to search for Wulf. The problem would be to search through achers that were larger than lake Eerie. The location Wulf was at was filled with trees, one small lake, and a few houses.


	3. Wulf's Protection

**Anonymous Review Answers: Danny was in his human form on the plane and this is after Phantom Planet, but his grandparents don't believe in the existence of ghosts. They live in the country, so they've probably heard of Danny Phantom, but are not aware that he is their grandson. Now before you go and say _"everyone knows Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton, because he revealed himself to the world at the end of Phantom Planet"_Not every single person knows Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton. I'd like to put up a poll on how many people often use the internet and watches TV. Not everyone watches TV and not everyone uses the internet. Danny's grandparents don't have TV, just a radio and they read the newspaper. The newspaper, however, only tells basic information about Danny Phantom. If it was written about Danny Phantom's identity, it would be in the New York Times or some newspaper in a major city, not in the country of Arkansas. They just basically know that Danny Phantom saved the world from an asteroid and you know George's and Sally's response to _that_. As for the radio, the radio doesn't bring much news unless you listen to the news station or something and these folks use the radio to listen to music like every average American citizen does. **

**That was a long answer, but I thought I'd bring it up. This was a major problem to creating a story about Danny visiting his grandparents who don't believe in ghosts if this story took place after PP. It was a challenge, but I got through it. I believe this does work for Danny to visit his grandparents who don't believe in ghosts. Review please!**

Wulf stuck his nose in the air and sniffed for anything. He smelled a sent that was familiar to him,_ too familiar_. He grinned ferociously and started taking off in a run. Wulf ran through the woods with his four legs toward Danny's location.

Meanwhile, Danny was swimming in the small lake by George's and Sally's house. The two old folks sat by the lake on folded chairs while watching the three kids swim. Danny and Tucker were messing around roughly while Sam was swimming around the lake. The grandparents laughed loudly while watching the boys tangle with each other in the lake. The boys were having a ball.

Danny's ghost sense went off before he pushed Tucker off. Danny heard the sound of paws prancing on the ground inside the woods and knew who the ghost was. Wulf pounced into the lake getting water all over George and Sally. The ghost wolf was not aware that Danny's grandparents were present since he was more worried about sensing Walker.

"Kids run! It's a wolf!" Sally cried before noticing that Wulf was looking at Danny and trying to tell him something.

"Walker estas apud," Wulf told Danny in panic as he and his friends gasped.

"Kie havi vi fondi li?" Danny asked Wulf where he sensed Walker.

"Li aspekti por mi," Wulf answered, telling Danny that Walker was looking for the animal.

"I think I'm hearing things, but did that wolf just speak in Spanish?" George asked in dismay.

"It's Esperanto," Danny corrected. "This poor guy is scared out of his wits."

"How can a wolf speak _Esperando_?" Sally asked in shock.

"Esperanto and I have no idea," Danny answered truthfully since he really didn't know the reason besides the fact that Wulf was a ghost.

"Mi ne signifi por cikatro de via avo kaj ava," Wulf apologized since he scared George and Sally.

"Ne bezoni al bedauxri tio Wulf. Vi estis cikatro," Danny reassured before petting him. Wulf licked Danny on the face before he laughed.

"What did he say?" George asked.

"He apologizes for scaring you two silly," Danny answered. "Can we keep him for a while? He's not wanting to hurt anybody."

"George, you can't possibly keep that mutt!" Sally glared while folding her arms.

"Sally, what's the worst he'll do. Besides, I've never had a pet wolf before. We should give this one a name," George suggested.

_"Wulf," _Wulf said.

"His name's Wulf," Danny told his folks.

"I wonder if he can speak English," George wondered.

"Little," Wulf answered. "Danny friend."

Everyone went inside the house. Danny was a little unease about the fact that Wulf was staying over at George's and Sally's place, but at least they still disbelieved in ghosts. Despite this, George and Sally did believe that Wulf was no _ordinary wolf _since he could speak the human language. Danny started talking with Wulf to gather information about Walker's return.

"Kie estas la lasta loko vi segi Walker?" Danny asked.

"Mi neniam segi Walker. Mi flari li," Wulf answered.

"Kie havi vi flari li?" Danny asked. Wanting to know Walker's location.

"Li estis ie proksima via loko," Wulf answered. Telling Danny where he sniffed Walker's sent. Danny narrowed his eyes while looking out the window.

"Fari vi koni se li estas apud nun?" Danny asked. Still figuring out where Walker was.

Wulf stuck out his nose and sniffed in the air. After that, he answered, "Walker estas ne proksima nun."

"Bona. Mi promesi Walker ne trovi vi Wulf," Danny promised. Reassuring Wulf that Walker would not find the ghost animal.

"How did you learn to speak Wulf's language?" Sally asked curiously.

"Tucker taught me a little Esperanto," Danny answered. Truthfully, he had also learn more from Wulf since Tucker did not learn the _whole _language.

"I guess it's time for us to learn and luckily I went to the store and bought this," Sally smiled while showing an Esperanto and English Dictionary.

Wulf sniffed the book and looked at Danny asking, "Se George kaj Sally koni mi paroli Esperanto, fari vi kredi ili potenco koni mi la spirito?"

George and Sally turned bug-eyed as soon as they heard their names. There were some words they could pull out, but some they could not. Sally searched through the dictionary for spirito, which meant spirit. Danny looked at his grandparents, and then at Wulf. Danny sighed deeply before answering Wulf's question.

"Mia avo kaj ava fari ne kredi brando ekzisti, do mi dubi gxi," Danny answered as Sally looked at her grandson in curiosity. "He was asking about if you would understand his language or not."

"He also said something about a _spirit_," Sally said. "I looked up one word Wulf said."

"Oh, that's nothing," Danny lied.

"Mi deziri al dormi proksima vi, Danny. Tio vojo, Walker ne trovi me," Wulf told Danny who wanted to sleep near him.

"Certa Wulf," Danny smiled before hugging his friend. "He wants to sleep near me."

"Well of coarse. He is our new pet," George agreed while Sally sighed.

That night, Wulf slept near Danny's side. Wulf heard a sound and stuck his nose up in the air to smell the sent. The sent was Walker himself. Wulf started growling, which woke up Danny. He knew Walker was nearby. Danny and Wulf snuck through the little house and looked out the window. Danny saw Walker who was looking everywhere for Wulf. The animal stuck its nose under Danny's arm. Danny held Wulf's neck with his arms.

Danny snuck Wulf back into the bedroom and sucked him in the thermos. He was safe inside the thermos and Walker was not smart enough to think that Danny would hide Wulf inside the thermos. Danny slept that night until daybreak came and he released Wulf out of the thermos. He ate breakfast and started walking around the table on his four legs with his nose on the floor. Danny knew it was because of Walker searching near and far for Wulf. The problem was Walker was so close, Danny's ghost sense kept him up all night and even was going off today.

"Danny, you're freezing!" Sally said in worry.

"I'm fine," Danny reassured Sally.

"Walker estas ankoraux apud. Mi voli al sxiri lia gorgxo for," Wulf glared. He wanted to kill Walker.

"Ne Wulf. Walker potenco difekti vi," Danny told Wulf, so he would not get hurt.

"I was studying a little Esperonto and learned how to say _no_. You just said _no Wulf_. What was Wulf trying to do?" George asked.

"He... wanted to do something _really stupid_," Danny answered, which was technically true. George and Sally knew right then that Danny was hiding something from them. It seemed to have something to do with Wulf, but they didn't know what.


	4. Options

**George and Sally are going to get more suspicious throughout the whole story. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Danny is obviously hiding something. Review please!**

Danny and Sam walked into the woods alone to talk about Wulf. The animal was by their side since Danny was supposed to protect Wulf from Walker and with him around, there was bound to be trouble. When Danny was sure the place he was at was where George and Sally couldn't hear what the lovebirds were saying, Danny stopped.

"Walker was looking for Wulf near the house last night," Danny informed Sam.

"That's not good," Sam responded.

"And the worst part is my grandparents are getting really suspicious about Wulf. If Walker is out there, he might put my grandparents in danger."

"I know. They don't believe ghosts exist and if you tell them that they do..."

"They'll probably put me in the crazy home."

"I was going to say _call a shrink_, but that works too."

"Worst-case scenario, Walker might find my grandparents. I'm going to need to protect Wulf and my grandparents."

"True that."

"If I'm going to do that, I'm going to have to go as far from Walker as possible."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I have no idea, but I'll think of something."

Danny heard an airplane from the sky and saw two people in parachutes. His eyes widened before slapping his forehead.

"Dad. Of coarse he would want to come," Danny glared.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse," Sam shrugged before her and Danny came toward the house and saw Jack and Jazz running up to George and Sally.

"Hey Pops! Mom!" Jack grinned excitedly.

"Hey guys. It's been forever," Jazz smiled before hugging Sally.

"It's good to see you too, Jazz," Sally smiled.

"I can't believe you two just came," George said.

"Of coarse we'd come. I've missed you like crazy," Jack told his parents before noticing Danny, Sam, and Wulf. "What kind of ghost is that?"

Danny slapped his forehead again while Wulf cocked his eyebrows.

"Oni via gepatroj?" Wulf asked.

"Jes," Danny replied.

"What in the world? I didn't know ghost wolves could talk..._ or speak Spanish_," Jack said in dismay.

"It is not a ghost, Jack. It's a wolf that for some reason speaks Esperanto," George corrected.

"Oh common! A wolf that can speak human language should tell you that it's a ghost," Jack glared.

"Dad, would you please chill? I'd like to have my vacation to not end up in a fight," Danny asked his dad before he sighed.

_"Sorry," _Jack apologized. "Let's just have a good time visiting my folks."

"And our new guest," Danny grinned while petting Wulf.

Everyone was inside the house. Danny and his friends were playing with Wulf on the floor. Jazz was sitting on the couch with widened eyes. She had never seen a ghost wolf before, let alone one that could speak a dead language.

"How can you understand him?" Jazz asked.

"Tucker taught me a little Esperanto," Danny replied.

"I can't believe you learned a dead language," Jazz said to Tucker.

"Hey, it came in handy," Tucker defended before Wulf started sniffing Jazz's back.

"Mi ne ideo vi havi la frata, Danny," Wulf admitted.

"Tio estas cxar Jazz ne verko por mi dum la tempo ni renkontigxi," Danny told.

"I heard Jazz. What did Wulf say about me?" Jazz asked.

"Wulf said that he didn't know I had a sister. I said that it was because you weren't my sidekick when Wulf and I first met," Danny explained before Wulf licked Jazz. "He likes you."

"Jes," Wulf grinned.

"How do you say friend in Esperanto?" Jazz asked.

"It's the same as friend in Spanish. It's just spelled differently," Danny explained.

"You mean _amigo_?"

"Basically."

"Wow."

"Mi amiko ankaux," Wulf replied.

"Aw, how sweet," Jazz smiled before petting Wulf.

"You know, I've always wanted a dog," Danny mentioned.

"Well, looks like you have just found_ man's best friend_," Sam teased.

"Actually, it's a wolf, not a dog," Tucker mentioned.

"Dogs technically come from wolves," Sam told Tucker before he cocked his eyebrows.

Wulf started sniffing and smelled Walker nearby. The wolf growled, _"Walker."_

"Walker? Who the heck is Walker?" Jack asked.

"He's been saying that word since we first found him," Sally mentioned before looking at Danny. "Do you know something about this?"

"Walker? Oh, that's his original owner that was abusive toward him. Wulf is trying to hide from him," Danny told his grandma, halfly telling the truth. Jazz and Jack were the only ones that noticed this lie.

"Walker estas de la lago," Wulf told Danny before he looked toward where the lake was.

"Ni havi al iri kiel for de li kiel ni povi, Wulf. Mi veni kun vi," Danny said to Wulf before going on his back and the wolf prancing into the forest. George and Sally gasped, they could not believe their grandson just disappeared with the wolf. It was like he was trying to protect the animal from some sort of _danger_.

"Sam, Tucker, I want to know what our grandson is doing. He's obviously hiding something from us that has something to do with that wolf. Can you please tell us what's going on?" Sally begged the two teenagers.

"I know this is gonna sound bizarre, but we don't _always know _what Danny is up to. He will sometimes let us in on what he's doing, but there are times when he has to do something on his own," Tucker admitted.

"Tucker's right. Danny does this type of stuff more often than you think. He'll be fine, I promise," Sam reassured as George and Sally gave glances.

"I'm sure Danny will be fine. He does this stuff all the time, especially during his..." Jack blabbered before his daughter stuffed a bottle of water in Jack's mouth.

"I will see if Danny's okay. He most likely is, but I'll check to make sure. Danny hasn't gone too far," Jazz promised before running into the woods.

Meanwhile, Wulf ran through the woods with Danny on his back, who was in ghost form now. They both ran up the hill of the countryside before running into Walker's men. Wulf growled at the ghost guards while Danny charged up an ecto blast.

"Hello fellas," Danny glared before shooting a ghost ray at the three guards and freezing them in ice. "Looks like Walker has the whole place guarded."

"Danny, mi opinii gvardio de Walker super kamparo," Wulf thought, thinking Walker's men were guarding the countryside.

"Mi povi ne konsenti kun vi pli," Danny agreed.

"Kio povi ni fari?" Wulf asked, wondering what him and Danny were to do.

"Ni havi du plano. Ni povi batali Walker kaj lia gvardio aux ni kuri," Danny replied with his two options.

"Ni kuri?" Wulf asked.

"Ne, ni havi al batali," Danny replied.

_"Batali?" _Wulf repeated Danny's answer.

"Jes," Danny said.


	5. Ghosts

**I know two of you are too lazy to get a translator, but one word in Esperanto is important. Batali means fight. Look in the last chapter and find it, it's at the very end. That'll give you some clue about what's going on.**

**EDIT: This chapter was a bit too rushed, so I changed a few unwanted paragraphs and added new ones. You probably should read it again, so that you don't get very lost.  
****Anynomous Review answers: I'm answering this, because I think this should be made clear to everyone. I know there are other stories that translate and I know movies do that too. I also know that Esperonto is a DEAD LANGUAGE and it's _obvious _that nobody knows how to speak that language. I have made it clear that you need to look up a translater for yourself. If you cannot find a translater, just ask me for one. You don't have to yell at me with this "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THIS FXXX SHXX" ok. I've also made it clear that if any of you are too lazy to look up a translater that I've already described what Wulf and Danny are basically telling each other. You never complained to Butch for not making a translating dialouge on the screen when Wulf, Danny, or his friends spoke Esperonto, so why are you complaining to me? Review please!**

Jazz looked for her brother everywhere. She was not aware that she was being watched by some ghosts. It was only a moment before Jazz realized that there were ghosts watching her. She gasped before Walker attacked Jazz from behind and knocked her out. Walker smirked widely.

"That should get the ghost boy's attention. If he doesn't turn in Wulf, the girl is going to get it," Walker plotted.

Meanwhile, Danny was on Wulf's back riding through the woods. He was sure that him and Wulf had lost Walker and they were heading back to the house. Danny, then spotted his sister's bandana. He gasped and knew exactly who had Jazz.

_"Walker," _Danny glared.

"Li preni via frata," Wulf said.

"I know," Danny replied. He and Wulf rode back to the house where Danny's grandparents, friends, and father were inside worrying.

Danny entered inside the house before Sally ran up to her grandson and embraced him. Wulf was behind Danny sniffing and make sure Walker was not nearby.

"What is going on here, Danny? You gave us a heart attack," Sally asked in worry.

"Rakonti ili mi la spirito," Wulf told Danny. The only word Sally could translate was _spirito_.

"Spirit?" Sally questioned.

"Wulf ghost," Wulf said in english. George and Sally became bug-eyed. "Walker ghost too. Ghosts real."

"Wulf, mi opinii gxi esti multa facila se mi traduki," Danny suggested before facing his grandparents. "I'll translate what Wulf is telling you."

"Mi estis meti en kagxo en la Ghost Zone de Walker. Li meti kolumo sur mi al ataki mi kun," Wulf explained.

"Wulf says he was a prisoner in a place called the Ghost Zone. Walker had arrested him and put a collar on him to abuse him with," Danny translated.

"Kiam Walker ordo mi cxasi Danny. Tucker segi tio mi estis regi al ataki li."

"When Walker forced Wulf to hunt me, Tucker discovered that he was forced to hunting me down."

"Kiam Danny kompreni mia situacio, li decidi al helpi mi."

"When I started understanding that Wulf was being forced to hunt me down like an animal, I agreed to help him break free from Walker's clutches."

"Ni amiko post tiam kaj Danny helpi mi kiam mi bezoni helpi. Prava nun, li protekti mi de Walker."

"We have been friends since that time and I would help Wulf when he needed it. Right now, I'm protecting Wulf from Walker, who is looking for him."

"And you expect us to believe this?" George asked Danny with folded arms.

"Danny ghost too. Danny change ghost," Wulf said in English.

"I guess that answers your question," Jack smirked. "I told ya ghosts were real!"

"This is it! There are no such thing as ghosts. I have had enough of this nonsense!" Sally glared before Danny changed into his ghost form.

"Ghosts are real as I am," Danny told George and Sally before changing the subject. "Dad, Jazz was taken. I found her bandana, which means that Walker has her."

"WHAT? Where is he?" Jack glared.

"Wulf sniffed Walker by the lake, which is why we ran off into the woods," Danny explained. "I'm going to go after her and put a stop to this."

George's and Sally's eyes popped out of their eye sockets. Jack's smirk grew bigger.

Danny and Wulf fazed through the house. Wulf started sniffing on the ground for Jazz's sent. As soon as Wulf found Jazz's sent, he found Jazz located at the far side of the woods. Wulf growled and ran off with Danny following him. He kept his focus on saving his sister from Walker.

Danny saw Walker's men guarding a fort inside the forest. He had his thermos with him and Wulf by his side. Danny showed a wide smirk before sucking Wulf into the thermos. The ghost boy showed his face up and flew in midair.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny threatened.

"Don't worry. The girl is just fine," Walker smirked and Danny landed on the ground with an ecto blast charging up. "Just bring me the wolf and we'll go home Scott free."

_"You got it."_

Danny pressed the release button on the thermos and Wulf pounced on Walker with the animal's giant claws ripping through the sheriff. Wulf growled ferociously at the ghostly sheriff and ready to pounce on him again. He showed a deep glare before taking the collar out. Danny snatched the collar from Walker's hands and shot an ecto blast at Walker, sending him crashing onto a large cliff.

"Anymore goons wanna mess with us?" Danny challenged as Walker's men started attacking.

Wulf scratched Walker's men with his claws while Danny punched and kicked the other guards. After all of them were knocked out, Danny took all of them and threw them into the air. He landed on the ground and started looking for Jazz inside the fort. There was no sign of her anywhere. This was starting to scare Danny.

"It looks like Jazz has been moved or something," Danny said.

"Jazz here," Wulf said pointing to a chest. He opened it and the young girl was stuffed inside the trunk.

"Good work, Wulf," Danny smiled before taking his sister out of the trunk.

Jazz passed out from Walker's attack. She was on the verge of waking up.

"Danny, what happened?" Jazz muttered as soon as she woke up.

"Walker and his goons had you here. They have to be stopped or they'll keep haunting this forest," Danny told his sister.

"I'm coming with you," Jazz decided.

"Mi kun vi ankaux," Wulf decided.

"Good. I just hope I can stop Walker," Danny said.


	6. Danny and the Collar

**The anonymous review answers are in the last chapter I edited. You're gonna have to read it again, so you won't be confused. Please read the author's note edited if you do not want to read the chapter again. There's something important I want to clear out ok. Review please!**

George and Sally were sitting at the house in shock. What they saw was too much for the old folks to take in. Sam and Tucker couldn't figure out what to do to make George and Sally feel any better. Their grandson was half ghost and he was going to fight another ghost who had Jazz hostage. Jack started realizing that proving ghosts were real to his parents was not such a great idea.

"Danny's gonna be fine," Sam promised.

"This is just too much. My grandson is a ghost and he's going off to fight another one!" Sally cried in a freaked-out voice.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Tucker said. "I mean Danny's only half ghost."

"Tucker, _not helping_," Sam glared.

"There's also the fact that my daughter is kidnapped," Jack mentioned. "Maybe I am a loon, but I'm going to help my son."

"We're coming too," Sam volunteered.

"Us too. We maybe old, but nobody harms our granddaughter," George declared.

"I'm going to need therapy after this," Sally said.

"We're Fenton's, what could happen?" Jack grinned.

Everyone traveled on foot to where Danny and Wulf traveled to. It was only a matter of time before they made it to an empty fort. Jack picked up some ecto goo with his fingers and rubbed it.

"Danny was here and had one heck of a fight," Jack declared.

"How do you know this?" George asked.

"This is Danny's ecto goo. Halfa's have different ecto goo than full ghosts do. Watch what happens when I mix it with siliva," Jack demonstrated by spitting on the place where the ecto goo was before it turned crimson red. "Only a halfa can have ecto goo that turns into blood."

"Cool," Tucker grinned.

"They went this way!" Sam pointed to the right of the fort.

"How'd you know?" Jack asked.

"Wulf's footprints are on the ground," Sam answered, pointing to Wulf's paw prints.

Everyone followed the paw prints on the ground through the woods. Jack knew they were getting closer since he saw a green light ahead.

Before Jack and the others came to the fort, Danny, Jazz, and Wulf noticed Walker getting up and recovering from crashing against the cliff. He quietly snatched the collar Danny took from Walker and put it behind his back. Danny floated over toward Walker ready to attack. He gave a wide smirk.

"So, you think you've won huh? You still owe me one thousand years," Walker glared.

"Sorry, but that's a little too long for me," Danny glared back before attacking with two ecto blasts.

Walker dodged both of them and started coming after Danny. He punched Walker upside the jaw and kicked him in the shin, sending him flying through the woody trees. Walker got up and took Danny by the throat before wrapping the collar around him. He felt a jolt of pain throughout his entire body. He still kept his glare.

"Now that you have the collar, you don't have a prayer," Walker smirked before Danny threw an ecto ball despite the jolt of pain he was feeling.

Walker crashed against an oak tree before getting up and finding Danny on his feet while in pain. He was a Spartan, not surrendering till the death. This made Walker really angry and annoyed at the same time. Danny was just hurting. He flew toward Walker and knocked the wind out of him with Danny's head. After that, Danny shot an ecto blast with his feet at Walker's chest.

Walker landed on the ground and glared, "I'm surprised you're willing to fight, seeing that the collar must be killing you."

"I'm not afraid of you, Walker and I'd rather die than surrender to the likes of you," Danny snarled.

"How noble, but don't think you can beat me."

"Walker, you seriously are a_ pain in the neck_," Danny said while pointing to the collar around his neck, and then shooting an ecto wave that pulled Walker back onto some boulders. He got up while Danny walked up to Walker with narrowed eyes, and then released a ghostly wail.

Jazz and Wulf hid behind a tree while covering their ears to prevent the sound waves from breaking their ear drums. Danny, not only was wailing with all his might, he was also wailing in pain. The collar only made the ghostly wail more powerful. There were trees being torn down by that powerful wail. If Walker would've known that Danny had this powerful wail, the sheriff would've thought twice before putting it on the ghost boy.

After Danny released his ghostly wail, Jack and the rest of the gang came through the woods into the clearing. George and Sally were almost having a heart attack when they saw how much of the forest was destroyed by the powerful wail. Although, they weren't aware that this was caused by Danny. Jack started looking for Danny through the clearing while Jazz and Wulf appeared.

"Where's Danny?" Jack asked.

"He was fighting Walker before using the ghostly wail," Jazz explained.

"Walker put collar on Danny," Wulf told Jack in English.

_"Collar?" _Jack questioned.

"There was a collar that seemed to be hurting Danny," Jazz explained.

"Collar shocking," Wulf added before sniffing on the ground to find Danny.

Danny was found under a tree with the collar still around his neck in his human form. Wulf ripped the device off of Danny's neck before carrying the ghost boy to his father.

"Danny alive. Wulf hear heart," Wulf reassured Jack before he nodded.

"Bona tasko, Wulf," Sally said to Wulf. "Wow, my first Esperanto sentence."

"Dankon vi," Wulf responded.

"Ne problemo," Sally replied.

"Nice, just keep working at it and you'll get the hang of it," Tucker grinned.

"We better take Danny inside," Jack suggested with Danny over his shoulder.


	7. Epilogue: Three Weeks

**I'm going to do this Epilogue, because I want to finish this already. I apologize for this story being so short. I thank you for reading this story. Now, this is for my anonymous reviewers: ****http :/ www .kafejo .co m/lingvo j/auxlangs/eo/tradukilo/**** I hope this helps for those of you who cannot find a translation. This is one I used. Review please!**

Danny woke up on a soft couch while still feeling hurt from Walker's collar. The first person he saw was his dad. He was grinning like a maniac. Danny smiled weakly before lifting himself up from the couch. He was feeling really hurt.

"How're you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Still hurt from the collar and I think I'll have to relax from using my ghost powers. _Some vacation_," Danny said jokingly.

"Sure was. Hey, I never could figure out what happened to that Walker guy," Jack realized.

Wulf pounced into the Living Room with a thermos in his hand. He gave it to Danny.

"Walker," Wulf said.

"Bona tasko, knabo," Danny smiled before being licked by Wulf.

"Walker sveni ankaux," Wulf explained.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"Wulf said he found Walker knocked out. I'm not sure if he will still be hunting Wulf, but at least I know that it may take a while to do so," Danny explained.

"You know, we have grown very fond of Wulf. I think we might keep him for a while, what do you think George?" Sally asked.

"I think that's a neat idea, Sally," George agreed.

"Walker will probably come back for him. You will be doing some ghost hunting stuff," Danny warned.

"I'm sure these old bones have enough striength to take on that Sheriff," George smirked.

"Well, just in case," Danny said before taking out a ghost shield generator and putting it on the coffee table. "This is a ghost shield. If Walker shows his face again, you can be sure that you'll be safe from here under this. It's also good for a fence, so you won't loose Wulf."

_"Interesting," _George said.

"It's too bad I wasn't able to finish my vacation here," Danny said in a disappointed manner.

"Well Danny, you still have three more weeks here, so this shouldn't be a big deal and I doubt if we're gonna see any ghosts anytime," Jack grinned.

"You're right. I might as well enjoy the time I have right now," Danny smiled before laying back on the couch.


End file.
